1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to alarm clocks, and more particularly to toy alarm clocks resembling creatures which have motorized features.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of presently available novelty alarm clocks incorporate animal shapes with motorized features. Some are designed to awaken a user by moving their features in synchronization with animal sounds. Some alarm clocks emit animal sounds at the preset time. U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,284 discloses an animal figure perched on top of an alarm clock, with the assembly emitting a “cock-a-doodle-doo” or similar sound simultaneously with moving a part of the animal's body generally associated with the sound, such as the beak in the case of a rooster.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,679 discloses a playtoy such as a doll that automatically enters a sleep mode at a preset sleep time during which the playtoy remains quiet, and wakens at a preset hour of the day, issuing a verbal statement to let the player know it is time to again play.
Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,500 discloses a stuffed bear with a clock removably positioned in its belly.
Other alarm clocks with motorized features, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,769, move their features such that the animal or being appears to go to sleep when a preset time is reached. When the alarm activates at the preset alarm time, the clock moves its features such that the animal or being appears to awaken. Such alarm clock characters go to sleep and then waken without user interaction.
In going to sleep on its own, such an alarm clock may cause alienation from the toy in a young child. For example, the child may see that his or her toy friend goes to sleep without any interaction, so that the child feels like he or she has been abandoned at night. Without interaction, such as tucking it in, the toy might seem like it is too mechanical. Additionally, seeing the clock asleep one night in a toy chest then seeing it awake another day may cause emotional discomfort in the child.
Such alarm clocks also may waste batteries because the alarm clock will continue to automatically move its features to sleep then move its features to awake, day after day. If it is placed in such a position that the device cannot easily move, such as when it is placed into a toy chest and up against the walls of the chest or against other toys, the battery life will be depleted even more rapidly.